nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Under the Knife
Under a bridge Bruce is approached by a man who seems to want to hurt him, but Selina arrives to protect him. Apparently the police arrived on the scene. Bruce is panicked and Selina blames his act, which does not please the girl who said to have saved his life. Bruce still wants to go further in his inquiry and asked Selina to help him steal the key to the safe deposit box of Sid Bunderslaw. In DPCG, Ed did tests on watermelons when Jim arrives and asks or Lee. He tells her she went home. In one room, a man looks at a paper on his desk we see a picture of Jim Gordon and newspapers clippings for the charity ball of Wayne Enterprises . In his apartment, Leslie takes a bath when she hears an object breaking .Inquiéte she comes out of his bath and saw two missed calls from Jim. She hears the noise again and grabbed a knife, she looks under his bed and realizes that the responsible for everything capharnaum is a cat. She grabbed the phone, Jim behind the shoulder touches her she panics and puts a phone call .During her cherish Gordon explains the story with Loeb The Ogre. It asks him to leave that it refuses. In a bar, Jason sits at a table and began to talk to someone. That person turns out to be Barbara. She brings in his apartment & nbsp; & nbsp; and offers him a drink. It is an invitation for the ball Wayne Enterprises. It pulls out a knife and asked if it has a boyfriend what she says no. He ranks his blade. In Oswald's, Gertrud wants to dance with her son, which made him understand he's busy .It gently talking to a man and wants that it kills Maroni, an idea that man thinks mad and refuses at first but when Oswald told that he is the second killer Gotham after Zsasz, he accepts. In DPCG, Gordon and Bullock questions the police officer who was the first, in charge of the investigation of "[Skolimski | The Ogre ] ". It raises a few issues auquelles first he refused to answer but after having put "pressure" he agrees to talk. The first of the injured party Ogre was a nurse who worked in the world of cosmetic surgery. Leaving the police station, they are seen to be observed and photographed by the Ogre. Still the police, Ed arrives with a watermelon and surprises Tom and Kristen kissing. He asks Kristen evidence of an ancient murder but realizes she has bruises on the forearm caused by Tom She. Told him that if these cases are not, and [ Nygma | Ed] from disappointed and angry. In [Wayne mansion], Bruce researched Sid Bunderslaw when Alfred the surprises. He announced that he decided to go to her charity ball of "his" company. with Selina Kyle, which surprises Alfred. Bruce asks him to send dresses and shoes for Selina Barbara's apartment. In the esthetic clinic, Gordon and Bullock Dr. Cushman questioned about the murder of Julie Kemble. Dr. unfortunately can not tell them anything because of confidentiality. Leaving the clinic Gordon realizes that a car following them. He and Bullock arm themselves but the car rushes at them and leaves. Back at the police station, Gordon and Bullock talk about their experience to their Captain. But an officer arrives and tells have an important phone call James. The man at the end of the phone is The Ogre, which gives a warning to Jim, he will kill him quelq'un which is expensive if it continues to investigate him. Jim decides to prevent the citizens of Gotham by the press and other media that a serial killer lurks in the streets of the city. At the apartment Barbara Kean, & nbsp; Selina and Barbara speak the ball to be held the same evening, when we knock at the door. These are cases that have happened to Selina. In DPCG, Bullock receives a call that says when the dead girl arrived she was under the name of Constance Van Groot. Jim specifies that Van Groot is one of the richest families in Gotham, and then The Ogre might be rich. In Oswald's, Oswald and Butch discusses, Butch told him that Maroni is. The Penguin hears the voice of the Don, turns his head and sees his mother and Salvatore have a drink together, which makes him furious. his mother, she seems happy and gets along with Maroni. Oswald tent "to remove" the mother of this case but smart Maroni asked instead to sit with them. A apartment Barbara Kean, Bruce Wayne arrives and meets Barbara ave whom he met. But they barely have time to speak Selina arrived in princess dress, which seems to please and impress Bruce. Bullock and Gordon arrive at the villa Constance Van Groot. They toquent but nobody answers. They hear the noise goes up and discovers a man trying to end his life, they save it. Bullock leaves to investigate the rest of the house and made a gruesome discovery ... Constane Van Groot is long dead, his body is kept in bed Jim. When in discovers him pictures each with the face of a child erased. At the charity ball of Wayne Enterprises, & nbsp; Bruce and Selina attract all eyes dancing, but see no trace of [Bunderslaw ]. At the villa Constance Van Groot, Bullock makes a call to his head. He thinks the man who has attempted suicide is the father of Ogre and he hid the body of his wife for his son does not go problems. Jim, he wants to make him talk. In DPCG, Gordon asks dad The Ogre who says that his accusations are lies. And that his son has made a mistake in her life. At the charity ball of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce still speaks of the murder as Selina has committed, but the girl does not seem to want to talk and makes it morality . But their conversation stops net when Bruce sees Bunderslaw. In DPCG, Ed wants to talk to Tom about "the incident" with Kristen & nbsp;. But Tom did not take him seriously and prefers causes. Charity ball at the Wayne Enterprises, Barbara is approached by The Ogre who asked him to dance. In DPCG, man confess The Ogre and his son Miss Van Groot High was like his. Bullock understands that Jason thought he was the hidden son of Van Groot despite his father insane him. It there's 10 years Ogre wanted to have the name of his "mother" but this one laughs and says no, he gets angry and kills. His father feeling guilty all this masquerade decided to "hide" the murder of his son. But man also confess not having seen her son since the murder of his "mother". Jim announced that he had seduced him and killed dozens of women, which makes them laugh father of The Ogre who decide to show them pictures of her son. Jim goes to the clinic looking Dr. Cushman who does not wish to provide information on The Ogre. Jim puts pressure on him and the man finally agreed to cooperate. Charity ball at the Wayne Enterprises, Barbara and The Ogre dance ensembles. In Oswald's, the mother of Penguin did praise on his son while he seems embarrassed. Maroni having tired of all this comedy is angry against Oswald's mother confessing her true nature meurtière and cruel son. Charity ball at the Wayne Enterprises, Barbara and The Ogre dance together while chatting. In a street, Kristen returns home under the gaze of Ed. Charity ball at the Wayne Enterprises, Barbara and The Ogre always dance. It makes him a speech about love, he also speaks of his past and confesses his feelings .It finally said it a secret. Bruce when he goes to talk to Sid Bunderslaw as Selina steals the key to his safe .It sees Barbara from with The Ogre and seems worried. In a street near the apartment of Kristen Kringle, Ed surprised the officer Dougherty and will speak to him. He asks him to leave her alone what makes them laugh the officer, who understands that Ed is in love with Kristen. He decides to hit him but Ed pulls out a knife and kills Tom Dougherty violently before having a laugh. In the apartment Oswald and his mother, Gertrud requests Oswald if he ever lied to him, she still loves but wants to know the truth. Oswald ing him tired and she went Oswald begins to cry when a man toque. There are flowers for Gertrud from Sal. Oswald tries to keep calm but breaks the ground vase takes one end and plunges into the gorge of the delivery of flowers. His mother asks him what's going on, Oswald lies to him and decides to hide the body. In DPCG, James and Bullock discuss with their leader. James finally understand that Ogre is not going to attack Lee but Barbara. At the apartment Barbara Kean, Selina means knocking it opens, James asks if she knows, or Barbara but the girl ignored. However she remembers she left with a man. When James shows him drawing Ogre, Selina recognizes the ... In the apartment of The Ogre, Barbara asks to see a play, The Ogre accepts. She goes in and sees an S & M room which does not seem to displease him.